Comfort
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Kaito gets a scare and it's up to Shinichi to make it all better.


It was a nice and relaxing day, it was his day off and he'd yet to have been called into work for a case that confused division one, which unfortunately happened more often than not. A sudden shriek echoed throughout the house. Startled, Shinichi leapt up from his chair, dropping his book in the process as he ran out of the library. He recognized the voice.

'_Kaito_!'

Ice crept through his veins as he made his way towards the magician's room. It was formerly a guest room, but the magician had quickly seen to changing that fact once they'd gotten together. Kaito was generally a loud housemate with all of his experiments and what not, however the teen rarely screamed.

When the sleuth swung open his boyfriend's door, he was almost bowled over by the magician. "SHIN-CHAN!" Fear laced the magician's voice as he clung to Shinichi, his whole body trembling.

"K-Kaito!" Shinichi gasped, glancing around quickly for danger before setting his full attention on his trembling lover. "What's wrong?" He soothed, returning the embrace while carding his fingers through Kaito's unruly locks.

'_I don't see any danger, did he get a bad phone call_?'

"Everything!" The magician wailed into Shinichi's shirt, leaning his full weight onto the sleuth. "Jiroki-Ojisan has issued a challenge to Kaitou Kid!"

Shinichi raised a brow, looking down at the distraught magician in confusion. "But Kai..." He pulled away to get a better look at Kaito's face. "I thought you loved his heist challenges..." He breathed, azure eyes meeting teary indigos.

_'His behaviour makes no sense_...'

"The gem—" The magician paused, wrapping his arms around himself with a shiver of disgust. "It's shaped like, like a _**F-Finny thing**_!" The last part was spat out with pure venom.

_'Oh everything makes sense now_'

"Oh Kai" Shinichi cooed, wrapping his arms around Kaito, trapping his thief within his embrace. "I won't let that horrid jewel near you, do you want me to do the heist instead?" Shinichi soothed, remembering just how intense the magician's fear truly was.

"Please!" Kaito whined, nuzzling into Shinichi's neck, taking in the coffee scent that always seemed to linger on the teen. "I know I should be practicing..." Kaito shivered as he recalled his therapist's instructions. "But I don't think I'm ready for that yet..." Shinichi felt himself flush at the feeling of the magician's breath on his neck.

"I agree... Having to visit my own boyfriend in jail would be embarrassing..." The sleuth joked, as he led the magician to the bed, sitting the both of them down.

Kaito snickered, the remaining bits of fear draining out of him. Indigos flashed mischievously, a cocky grin spreading across his face. "You wouldn't be visiting me in jail" The magician pressed a soft kiss to his lover's neck "You'd be my roommate!" He snickered, pulling away to look into azure eyes, sending the Sleuth a predatory grin "After all, you're my partner in both love, and crime" He breathed as he leaned forwards to capture his detective's lips with his own.

"Oh dear..." Saguru muttered as he glanced at his phone. Aoko pokes her head into the living room.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, walking over towards her boyfriend. The blond was silent as he showed her the phone screen. "Pft!" Aoko clasped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold in her laughter. "Poor Kaito..." She giggled.

_'I can't believe that something like this hasn't happened sooner_'

Saguru smirked "It may be safe to say that Kudo-Kun will be filling in for Kuroba for this heist" Golden eyes glimmered with amusement. "I'm skipping the heist, Kudo-Kun gets _mean_ when it involves his boyfriend's happiness" Traumatic memories flashed through his head before clearing it with a shake.

"Aoko thinks that you looked good in that sparkly bubblegum pink tutu..." Aoko teased, giving the blond a quick peck on the cheek.

"Please refrain from reminding me of that night..." The blond grimaced.

_'Kudo-Kun is much worse than Kuroba when the situation calls for it_...'

"Hey Shin-Chan?" The magician whispered softly as he snuggled closer to the sleuth, a thin sheen of sweat making the blankets stick to them.

"Yes Kai?" Shinichi replied, looking down into hazy indigos as he gently caressed Kaito's cheek.

'_Kaito is so beautiful... Even his scars make him look gorgeous_...'

"You're too good to me" Kaito purred, nuzzling into the hand. "I love you so much" He continued, a pink tint shading his cheeks.

"I love you as well Kai, and it's you who's too good to me" Shinichi whispered, pulling the younger closer, intertwining their legs. "You're just acting so complacent because your phobia is involved" He continued, grinning against the magician's pulse point.

"Shin-Chan!" Kaito whimpered "No scary talk in bed!"

The sleuth chuckled, giving the magician an additional mark on his neck. "I thought that it was no murder talk..." He breathed into the new mark, making Kaito squirm.

"You just killed my arousal!" Kaito whined in dismay.

"That's fine, I think I went a bit too hard on you" Shinichi soothed, content with just snuggling with the magician and breathing in his chocolatey and minty scent.

'_I didn't want to hurt him, but he really needed the distraction. Kaito will be fine in the morning if we stop for the night_'

"It's fine, you know I'm good with pain" Kaito whined, ignoring the sharp pain when he shifted his legs. "I like it when it's from you" He muttered, his face burning. "It reminds me of the activities that caused it"

"I know Kai, you can't hide the sudden blush that follows after every twinge of pain after nights where we're a little rough" Shinichi smirked at how the magician's face went even redder.

_'If he didn't love the feeling, I'd be gentle with him every time. I don't like hurting Kaito, but his face the next day makes the guilt worth it_'

"I don't actually do that do I?" Kaito whispered, appalled at the apparent slip in his poker face.

"You do, and it's adorable" Shinichi chuckled "But don't worry, only I've noticed so far"


End file.
